


【DMHP】薰衣草太太今天更新了吗 43

by Notte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notte/pseuds/Notte
Summary: 齁甜齁甜的一章天知道为毛要屏蔽我全文请走LOFTER





	【DMHP】薰衣草太太今天更新了吗 43

“所以你们两个用了二十四小时的时间完成了告白、交往、上床、同居？”Hermione Granger一边掰着手指细数Harry Potter前一秒告诉她的所有事情，一边目瞪口呆地盯着多年的好友，“你是不是打算告诉我，Malfoy今天出现在魔法部意味着你们马上就要登记结婚举办婚礼了？”

“不不不，没有，没那么夸张Hermione，你想多了。”Harry Potter急忙否认，“不过……呃……”他仔细想了想好像也没什么不对，除了结婚以及——“好像没用上二十四小时。”

Hermione Granger万分钦佩地鼓起了掌，要知道她一大早刚刚跨出魔法部入口的壁炉就看见前方不远处救世主和他的新晋男友有说有笑，好吧，其实只有Harry Potter一个人有说有笑，另外一个似乎有些睡眠不足一直在打哈欠，就算她知道这两个人八成是已经在一起了但是当她亲眼看见这画面时……讲道理，挺刺激的。

多年对头突变情侣，是道德的沦丧还是人性的扭曲。

“好吧，那他是来干什么的？”Hermione Granger问道。

“他得去一趟飞路网管理局，把Malfoy庄园的飞路网连到我公寓。”Harry Potter回答。

“Harry，我认真的。”Hermione Granger严肃地凝视着好友，“别急着结婚。”

“……好的。”Harry Potter扶额。

得到肯定答案的Hermione Granger舒了口气，就算她知道Harry Potter暗恋Draco Malfoy多年但是后者的人品和性格自始至终都无法令她安心。再加上当她知道“在薰衣草田看星星”这个ID的使用者就是Draco Malfoy本人之后就更无法心安了，那些文章中Draco Malfoy将自己描述得低微卑劣的同时，也透露着对于Harry Potter偏执一般的渴求向往。

那些言语里透露着太多不安与压抑的负面情绪，她不认为那是一段健康阳光的爱情。她担忧Harry Potter得到的是一段不健康的爱情，更害怕那个斯莱特林在这段感情中使用一些阴损的手段。她相信Harry Potter足够理智也足够机警，却也阻挡不了她这些忧心忡忡。

Hermione Granger再度暗暗叹了口气，她能做的除了祝福Harry Potter真正收获一段真挚的感情之外，别无他法。

“那么说你拿到他那段记忆了？”Hermione Granger将话题转移到工作上。

Harry Potte点点头，从口袋里摸出一只小巧的玻璃瓶，里面装着银色的记忆丝线。

“你看过吗？”Hermione Granger继续问。

“没有。”Harry Potter将它放在办公桌上，“他今早才给了我。”

“今早？你们不是昨晚达成的交易吗？”

“是，他住过来，这段记忆就归我了。不过是延迟交易。”Harry Potter摊手，“原因是那家伙觉得我工作起来像个不要命的疯子，他拒绝和一个疯子住在一起。”他又微微蹙眉，“但是他从来没见过我工作的状态，如果只靠昨晚我们聊案件时的情形实在是说不通。”

Hermione Granger突然笑了起来，“老实说Harry，我刚才还担心你们在一起之后Malfoy曾经那些诡异的暗恋过程会不会对你造成什么负面影响，现在看来这家伙也不是一无是处。”

“哈？”Harry Potter不解，“负面影响？比如？”

Hermione Granger思索着开口，“谁知道？我现在不确定Malfoy是否会将他那些情绪感染给你，只不过——”她歪着脑袋笑了笑，“可能某些时候你的确需要这样一个人的存在。”

Harry Potter一头雾水，他是真没听明白Hermione Granger在说什么。

Hermione Granger没再说什么站了起来，晃了晃手机，“看完如果有什么需要帮忙的，联系我。”便离开了Harry Potter的办公室。

Hermione Granger离开后Harry Potter靠在椅子里摆弄着Draco Malfoy那瓶记忆，脑海中回忆起那家伙昨天晚上从餐后谈判开始到今早抓着被子把自己滚做一团的幼稚行径。

“你为什么突然想住我这儿？”

“有问题吗？”

“不，问题倒是没有，但是我这儿可不比Malfoy庄园舒坦，也没有家养小精灵。”

“无所谓，全当再住一次宿舍。”

Harry Potter到现在也没弄明白那家伙到底为什么要搬过来，昨晚他们随便挑了一部电影，魔法世界通了网络以后最大的好处就在于娱乐活动多了不少。Draco Malfoy靠在他的沙发里看着那些涉及到巫师题材的麻瓜电影直冷哼，嘴里也不消停吐槽什么麻瓜的脑子里全是bug再快的热武器也对巫师没用，就算被打中了一个简单的治疗咒也可以搞定一切，还有什么扫帚比汽车方便多了节能环保无污染，飞机是个不错的发明但是该死的麻瓜们从来都不守时别说什么天气问题解决不了还不是没有魔法解决不了。

直到最后Harry Potter实在受不了把空气投屏上的电影换成了一部核武纪录片，巨大的蘑菇云响彻云霄之时，Draco Malfoy终于闭嘴了。

世界都安静了，真棒。

“你故意的Potter。”

“是的。你太烦。”

接着又是一系列没营养的斗嘴，然后逐渐演变成了一个不知从谁起始的吻。

不得不说Draco Malfoy作为他们两个这段关系中的上位者的确考虑得更周全，比如说Harry Potter都已经扒了Draco Malfoy的裤子就差一屁股坐上去解锁脐橙体位的时候那家伙像是突然受了惊吓似的，猛地弹了起来一把遏制住了他的动作。

“操你Potter，你是没脑子吗！没润滑也没带套你他妈都敢上！”

然后提起裤子满屋子找计生用品，连飞来咒都用上了。

“别找了，我这儿没有，要不下楼买。”Harry Potter从客厅挪到了卧室，从背后撩起Draco Malfoy的长发，嘴唇触碰上了那个人的侧颈，吻了一下，“或者变形咒。”

“你找死别拉着我。”金发青年咬牙说道，手上握着他从柜子深处翻出来已经落了一层灰的还没开封的润滑油，“啧，Potter，别告诉我你还真是个圣人。”他转身将Harry Potter推开，晃了晃手里的瓶子，“无欲无求？嗯？”

“洗澡的时候用不上这东西。”

Draco Malfoy邪恶地笑了起来，“那就换个方式。”

是的，换个方式，没有套就意味着这是一次没有进入的性爱，而没有进入式性爱的前提是要有一双灵巧的手。这一点，Harry Potter早就领略过了。

而昨晚，Draco Malfoy亲身向他展现了什么叫做学习必须与实干相结合，这家伙的的确确是个嘴炮高手，各种意义上的。他们是在浴室完成这些的，那家伙含着救世主的种子不吞也不吐，仍旧那些液体混着花洒的水流从嘴角边溢出，又将那根柱体舔舐干净，这才借助头顶的水流全都吐了出去，最后还要挑衅般地抬眼瞥着Harry Potter，舔舔嘴唇。

Harry Potter发誓就算他自己意淫都没脑补过如此淫邪的画面，绝对没有。

当然，他不知道的是在Draco Malfoy的眼里，当他埋伏在Draco Malfoy腿间迅速学会了如何取悦那个斯莱特林之时，Draco Malfoy恨不得干翻他。

奈何没有套。

所以其实今早Draco Malfoy那一副没精打采的模样并绝对不是因为他们昨晚纵欲过度，而是因为起得太早，作为一个昼夜颠倒的死宅突然让他早上七点起床跟着救世主去上班，绝对是一件要了命的事儿。

等等……这是工作时间，为什么又开始想这些有的没的。Harry Potter回过神拍了拍脸颊，将自己切换为工作模式。

Harry Potter从抽屉里拿出一只被缩小了的冥想盆，将它摆在桌面上恢复原状，接着拿起Draco Malfoy那瓶记忆小心翼翼地倒进去。

从冥想盆中睁开眼，他已经从新回到了不久前的那次论坛展会，眼前是空荡荡的房间，看来Draco Malfoy这段记忆是从疏散人群之后开始的。

写作“在薰衣草田看星星”读作Draco Malfoy的女性逐渐走入了画面，金发，墨绿长裙，一只手握着通讯器另一只拿着一罐咖啡，漫无目的地四处张望，他赶上几步跟在了这段记忆的主人身后。

Draco Malfoy顺着走廊进入了绘画区，也就是案发地点，的确如他本人所说，当他来到这个地方的时候纵火的女孩儿已经站在那块画板前了。Harry Potter快步走到女孩儿面前，那姑娘目光呆滞神情木讷，眼睛呆愣愣地盯着眼前的画板。

她抬脚向前挪了一步，机械地运动脖颈歪着头，Harry Potter顺着她凝滞的眼睛望过去，聚焦在了一个人物头像上头，她抬起手，手背轻柔地覆盖上了那个人像的面颊轮廓，柔和得似正在抚摸一件易碎品，又似正爱抚着欢情中情人的肉体。忽然又咧开嘴角，僵硬地扯出一个令Harry Potter毛骨悚然的笑容。

大概是因为这个时候Draco Malfoy还没有看清那个女孩儿的面容，所以Harry Potter也只看得清那姑娘的动作和一部分的神态。如果那个女孩儿抚摸着的绘画头像不是他本人的话，Harry Potter也不会背后生凉。

这女孩儿的神态不似一般的粉丝，她对于那个头像的态度近乎于虔诚而爱恋，那个硬生生扯出来的笑容更是痴迷沉醉，可眼睛里却仍旧空洞洞的毫无色彩。再加上这记忆中的女孩儿面目并没有完全清晰地呈现出来，模糊不清的面容中透着瘆人的不适感。

脊背透寒。Harry Potter下意识握住了魔杖，而就在此刻那姑娘突然猛地向后退了一步，迅速举起魔杖对着画板阴仄仄地嘀咕了一句：“烈火熊熊。”

烈火从女孩子的魔杖尖直窜而出，擦着Harry Potter的侧身霎时吞没了他身后的整个画板。

“艹——！”

不远处的Draco Malfoy啐骂了一句，那个女孩儿似是受了惊吓一般拔腿就跑，Draco Malfoy放下手中那罐咖啡也跟着冲了出去，记忆也开始迅速扭转周遭的事物也跟着被急速挤压得扭曲变形。

接着，Harry Potter被一股无名的力量推了出来，记忆结束。

他瘫坐在办公椅上喘着气，记忆中的少女脸上那副怪异离奇到变态的笑容仍在他眼前挥之不散，惊悚、恐惧、荒诞、叫人头皮发麻。

他自是不认识那个女孩儿，并且如果按照他们所猜测的，这姑娘应该当时已经中了夺魂咒，她只不过是一个站在台前的提线木偶，可躲在幕后的那个人到底要做什么？这个凶手对于Harry Potter为何会拥有近乎于病态的爱慕之情。

Harry Potter凝眸办公桌上的冥想盆，他需要再看一次。

***

Draco Malfoy抬手敲了敲Harry Potter办公室的木门，他站在门口等了许久也没得到回应。金发青年干脆握上了门锁，门并没有被锁住，轻轻旋转应声即开。

Harry Potter正在伏案写着什么，面色肃穆，完全没有注意到办公室中已经多出了另外一个人。

Draco Malfoy走过去站在救世主面前，垂眸看向后者写在纸上的文字，零零散散的只有一些词汇，那些看似完全不相干的单词最后全部指向一个画着问号的女孩儿轮廓。

“Potter。”

Draco Malfoy沉声唤了救世主的名字，对方并没有回应他，而是继续凝视着眼前那张纸，眉心紧锁，握着羽毛笔的手在不断地抖动，却仍旧不停地将另外一些词汇联结起来。

“Potter！”Draco Malfoy拔高音量，一巴掌拍在了那张乱糟糟的纸上。

被唤回意识的救世主打了个激灵，他顺着遮挡在他眼前的那只骨节分明的手向上看去，Draco Malfoy正站在他的办公桌前，办公室的门也还开着。

“Draco？你什么时候来的。”

Draco Malfoy蹙眉，“你在发抖。”他蜷起手指将压在他手掌下面的那张纸拿了起来，“这是什么？”

“一份侧写。”Harry Potter放松了一直紧绷的神经靠在办公椅内。

Draoc Malfoy仔细看了看手中那张纸上的词汇：性别未知、敏感、崇敬、爱、妄想、夸大、偏执、嫉妒、过度演绎等等。他注意到Harry Potter的办公桌上还摆着一只缩小了的冥想盆，他猜他大概知道这些都是什么了。

“这是你从那段记忆里得出的结论？”Draco Malfoy问道。

Harry Potter摘下眼镜捏了捏酸涩的鼻梁，“是的。”

Draco Malfoy微微惊讶地挑起眉，“你看了多少次？”

“五次？大概，我不记得了。”

金发青年将那张纸放回桌面，“有什么进展？”

Harry Potter无力地叹了口气，“没有。”他再次将眼镜架了回去，“我只能大致推断出凶手的性格，但是毕竟用了夺魂咒，没办法更进一步推断出更靠近凶手的信息。”

Draco Malfoy忽然向前探身，伸手摘到了救世主刚戴上去的眼镜，他又捏着Harry Potter的下巴低头直视那双绿色的眼睛。

“喂！你干什么？”Harry Potter现在除了Draco Malfoy这张脸，什么都看不清了。

鲜红细小的血丝趴在那对儿翠色的眸子格外的刺眼，过度疲劳之后也黯淡了许多。

“眼药水。”Draco Malfoy不悦。

“什么？”

“你的眼药水呢？”Draco Malfoy直起身子，朝眼前人伸手，掌心向上，“拿来。”

“啥？什么眼药水。”Harry Potter困惑地眨着眼望向加了模糊滤镜的Draco Malfoy。

“……操你Potter，你特么迟早得瞎！”Draco Malfoy咬牙切齿。

“你脑子有病吗Malfoy？！”Harry Potter站起来从对方手里夺回了自己的眼镜，“诅咒我眼瞎对你到底有什么好处？”

“呵，好处？”Draco Malfoy冷笑，他抽动着唇角，“是啊，到时候我们的救世主先生就不得不在Malfoy庄园安心当个瞎子颐养天年了，我能有什么好处？关爱残障巫师，扶持残疾巫师下岗再就业？”

Harry Potter抱着胳膊审视对面这位明显话里有话的斯莱特林，“你到底要说什么Malfoy。”

Draco Malfoy抿着嘴唇，半天也不吭声。

“行。”Harry Potter怒视对方，“要么有话直说，要么滚回你的庄园去，不送！”

“你做梦Potter！”

“自己选。”

Draco Malfoy冷着脸对上Harry Potter那对儿同样冷冰冰的眸子，二话不说转头走人，顺带还嘭地一声摔上了救世主办公室那扇无辜的木门。

Harry Potter望着气冲冲离去的人影，翻翻眼睛，那个混蛋怕是到死都改不了说话难听的毛病。

他的手机突然在办公桌上震了起来，Harry Potter解锁屏幕。

呵。他看着WLM消息来源再度在心里鄙视刚刚冲出去的那个金发混蛋。

[Draco Malfoy：回去是不可能回去的这辈子都不可能。/微笑]

[Draco Malfoy：别以为你能摆脱我Potter。/微笑]

[Harry Potter：手动再见.jpg]

[Draco Malfoy：/微笑]

Harry Potter将手机扔在桌上，没再回复Draco Malfoy的消息，他倒要看看这该死的混球能跟他杠到什么时候。

然而，不到一分钟。他的手机又震动了起来。

[Draco Malfoy：艹！Potter！魔法部的食堂到底在哪！]

[Draco Malfoy：[真是令人头秃.jpg]]

Harry Potter看到屏幕上那张表情包的瞬间扑哧一声笑了出来。

[Harry Potter：可以，生动形象。]

[Draco Malfoy：[弱小无助但能吃.jpg]]

Harry Potter瞧着那张委屈巴巴的表情无可奈何地笑了笑，回了一条消息之后，将手机塞在口袋里，带上他的魔杖离开了办公室。

[Harry Potter：原地等我。]

 


End file.
